The present invention relates to a coupling system, which can be used in various applications, especially for assembling construction elements, panels, wooden fittings, blocks, furniture, etc, made of metal, plastic or wood, for example.
Coupling systems, especially those intended for use in assembling elements involving one or more components are fairly well known. Generally, these multi-component coupling systems comprise a male component and a female component. An example of such a system is a bolt and nut. In a more sophisticated example, it is known to use a female component that is substantially cylindrical and hollow, with an opening extending over part of the cylinder's circumferential surface, and made therein, and a male component taking the shape of a screw or other elongated whole body, having at one extremity a coupling head which is of generally rounded shape and which is inserted into the opening from the outside at an angle of 90°. Coupling is consequently achieved by applying a rotation to the female component, generally between a quarter-turn and a half-turn, such that the head of the male component fits into a notch having a smaller diameter than the head of the male component, and which is provided for this purpose in the body of the female component. In this way, the male component is blocked into the female component, and coupling ensured. Unblocking of the coupling occurs by applying a counter-rotation of the female component in the opposite direction to release the head of the male component. These operations have to be carried out with a screwdriver or other appropriate tools.
The main disadvantage of such known coupling systems, including the one described above, is that the components making up the system are essentially separate elements. This means, for example, that when objects which have been assembled with these coupling systems are disassembled, it is necessary to be careful to keep the separate elements of the coupling system in order to avoid losing them. In the same way, it is generally impossible to move the disassembled or uncoupled objects, whilst keeping the various elements of the coupling system within said objects, as the components of the coupling system have a tendency to fall out, and thus potentially be lost.